The stopping of doors is known in the prior art to prevent unauthorized entry into a room or area, and the stops normally associated with same comprise structure similar to the following patents, of which applicant is aware:
U.S. Pat. No. 778,823, Fay PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,064,320, Glindkamp PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,392,467, Topp PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,442,991, Auclair PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,943,826, Holtzman PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,743, Newell
None of these references teach either the concept or the structure of the present invention and accordingly, do not provide the safety, tamper-proof ability, easy removal in case of emergency, portability, or use in any room with a solid carpet.